


sunrise

by cosmophilic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmophilic/pseuds/cosmophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson says something he probably shouldn't of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've posted like anywhere and I haven't written properly in months so excuse me if this is just a giant mess. for amaira, who loves markson.

He shouldn’t of said it. Shouldn’t of opened his big mouth. But he couldn’t help it. Not this time.

 

Mark made Jackson feel alive in every sense of the word. When he thought of Mark he thought of symphonies playing the most heavenly music, of sunshine peeking out between trees, of warmth. If he could describe in words how the smile on Mark’s face or the way he threw his head back when he laughed made Jackson feel perhaps he wouldn’t be in this mess.

But here he- no, they, were. So close but so estranged. And it’s all Jackson’s fault. He knows Mark clings to silence as if it were a security blanket but looking at him now anyone could see the obvious discomfort. They weren’t like this. _Silent_. Jackson wishes he could say something to fill the silence but as he forms the words to say he can’t find it in him to speak them. He’s sorry. He’s so god damn sorry. But he knows no simple sorry can take back what he’s said.

The sun’s rising and he finds himself missing the sound of Mark’s voice. He thought it sounded sweet, like honey. Mark could talk to him about anything and everything and Jackson would still listen like it was the most important thing in the world. He knows the pressure Mark feels. Pressure to talk whenever they have interviews.. And that because of this his words often times come off as forced or fake in interviews. But it’s not the Mark he knows and, dare he say it, loves. The Mark he knows, his Mark, the quick-witted and talkative Mark who could talk a hole in your head if you let him. It was usually Mark who’s words lulled him to sleep each night.

They’re still sat side by side on the rooftop when the silence is broken. “We should get back now, don’t you think?” Mark says to him, nudging him in the slightest. All Jackson can do is nod and reply with a broken ‘yeah, we should.’ 

The sun’s risen by now and Jackson’s heart breaks. Things are going to change now. The sunrise will bring in a form of change Jackson’s not ready for. _If You Do_ promotions begin tomorrow, meaning they’ll be busier than ever with no time to fix this. Whatever _this_ is.

 

_“I love you.”_

_“What?”_

_“I love you, Mark”_

_“Oh.”_


End file.
